I Remember Black Skies, The Lightning All Around Me (Rewrite)
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: I remember black skies, the lightning all around me. She looked so frail and weak. She was so pale I thought she was dead… until she looked at me. Her visible eye was red... I couldn't move. I remember feeling fear course through my small body. Then she passed out. She no longer looked scary, she looked terrified and broken. That was the day I met her. [This is a rewrite]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its plot/characters. I only own my OC and my plot and any changes made to the plot of the anime.**

 **When reading the beginning of this prologue I suggest you listen to this song "Soundtrack to an empty life" from "The Cat Lady OST" Search on YouTube or Spotify. It will help get into the mood of this opening. It's also a nice song, from a great game (in my opinion), to listen to while a storm is really happening. Link provided on WattPad and AO3 versions of this chapter.**

 **Story is not in 1st person even though the summary is. First line is a lyric from Linkin Park R.I.P. Chester.**

 **Summary: I remember black skies, the lightning all around me. She looked so frail and weak. She was so pale I thought she was dead… until she looked at me. Her visible eye was red... I couldn't move. I remember feeling fear course through my small body. Then she passed out. She no longer looked scary, she looked terrified and broken. That was the day I met her.**

 **I remade the fic's cover, it's a bit of a spoiler for the story but it's revealed within 10 chapters anyways sooo...**

* * *

One minute the afternoon sky above the Hidden Leaf Village was clear, not a single cloud in sight. The next, the sky had darkened and black clouds rolled in overhead. Soft rumbles of thunder sounded and lightning flashed faintly in the distance as a storm grew closer.

By the time the storm reached the village everyone was inside their homes; shops and restaurants had closed up and even school was let out early. Parents called for their children who had stopped to play in the growing puddles on their way home. The village was quiet for the most part; the rain was still light and the wind blew gently causing wind chimes to sound softly. Bigger dark clouds were slowly heading towards the village, along with stronger winds. All the streets were empty, save for one.

Naruto Uzumaki, age seven, walked home alone with his head down and hands in his pockets. He brushed his wet blond hair out of his blue eyes. As he passed by the Hidden Leaf Village's entrance gate he saw something white out of the corner of his eye that made him stop and look as the rain started to fall harder.

Kakashi Hatake walked into the village, along with two other ninja behind him. In Kakashi's arms he held a small frail-looking figure. Short straight white hair reached down to slender shoulders with bangs that hid a pale face. Her white dress was ripped, torn and looked burned in some places. The white fabric stained, splattered with blood and mud, both darken by the rain and indistinguishable from the other. There was a thick trail of red from a blood-soaked bandage wrapped around her head that covered one of her eyes.

She looked lifeless as the older ninja carried her by. Naruto's eyes followed the red trail from the dress, up a skinny neck, then a pale cheek to the figure's left eye, concealed by the dyed bandage. The girl, as if sensing his stare, weakly turned her head and a red eye locked onto his. Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat and an overwhelming sense of fear wash over him. The girl didn't break eye contact as she was brought past him and Naruto couldn't bring himself to look away either. Lightning flashed and the red eye slowly faded to blue before her head fell back; she lost consciousness just as the thunder boomed overhead.

…

A few days after he saw the girl being brought into the village, Naruto was on his way to the academy. He saw her in the window of the hospital as he walked by. She looked down at him but it didn't seem like she recognized him and she moved away from the window a moment later.

On his way home he saw her on the street, with the ninja who'd brought her in. She'd seen him first this time and he stopped walking when he noticed. For a moment the fear came back but when he looked at her eye it was blue. She looked just as unsure as he did. She moved a bit closer to the ninja, who's hand she was holding onto, before they walked around a corner.

Naruto sighed as he waited for his dinner to cook in the microwave. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl. She'd looked so terrifying when he'd first seen her but every time since then she'd just looked like a normal little girl. He heard people talking outside and approached his door before putting his ear to it.

"Don't worry; I'll come back tomorrow and treat you to some ramen." He heard. Naruto slowly opened his door and peeked out. He saw the girl and the ninja walking to the empty apartment next door. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the ninja hand her a key. The silver haired ninja patted her on the head, as she stood in the doorway, before leaving down the hall. The ninja saw Naruto looking out and they shared a look before the ninja left. The girl was about to go inside when she stopped and looked right at Naruto. They stared at each other silently before the girl went to go inside.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as he came out into the hallway. He had no idea what made him call out. The girl stopped and looked back at him. "I-I..." Naruto could feel his cheeks start to warm as he stood there not knowing what to say. The girl tilted her head, waiting. "I uh..." He looked down at his feet as he desperately tried to find something to say. "Uh- goodnight!" he blurted out before he quickly went back into his apartment. Naruto let out a sigh as he leaded against his door. "Stupid…"

…

The next morning as he left his apartment she was leaving hers. His cheeks turned pink remembering how embarrassing his first interaction with her had been but she didn't even look at him as she walked by. Naruto locked his door before following her, intent on heading to the academy.

After a few minutes of them walking the same way, she stopped walking and looked back at him.

"Ah-! I'm not following you!" he squeaked as he held up his hands. "I mean I am-! But I don't mean to! I'm on my way to school, that's all," he finished quietly as she continued to look at him. She didn't say a word but turned back around and kept walking. As they passed by, people in the street they moved away like they would normally do on his walk. Naruto lowered his head with a silent sigh. He started walking slower without realizing and when he looked up the girl was a lot further ahead than she had been. He was about to run to catch up to her but then he noticed that the people who would give him dirty looks or move away from him… were doing it to her. He saw the frowns normally directed at him and even heard a few whispers. The girl ignored them all but her hands clenched into fists, gripping the sides of her shorts. Naruto ran to catch up to her as they approached the school. He came to walk beside her and opened his mouth to speak. She suddenly turned her head to look at him, the intensity of her glare made him stop and blink; her eye was still blue. She headed inside and Naruto gave her more space as he went in after.

He sat down a desk and looked around for her. She looked to be his age; if she was going to his school then she must be in his class. Perhaps she was actually younger than him. As more of the students filled in the room Naruto looked at the usual empty spot beside him.

Naruto let out a yawn, letting his eyes close, and when he opened them there she was. She stood beside their teacher at the front of the room.

"Everyone. This is Kaminari," the teacher introduced. "She's just moved here from another village." The teacher looked down to Kaminari whose eyes were locked onto the ground. "There's an open seat in the back by Naruto." Kaminari raised her gaze and looked to where the teacher was pointing. The two locked eyes and Naruto gave her a small, albeit nervous, smile. She silently made her way up to the top row and sat down beside him.

"Hi," Naruto whispered. "Guess we're neighbors here too," he added with a small chuckle. She didn't look at him but stared down at her desk. He looked at his classmates to see some of them staring back at her and others whispering. He heard a few 'my mom told me' this and 'my dad heard' that; comments he was all too familiar with. He looked at the girl with a small, empathetic frown. She had only arrived a few days ago and she was being treated like she'd done something horrible. Sure she'd shown up as she did but who were they to judge her without knowing her… just like they judged him for no reason.

* * *

 **A/N: That was longer and included more than the original. For some chapters not much changes.**

 **I made sure to clarify what had everyone hating on me in the original. Hopefully everything makes more sense but if there are ever questions, leave a review. (and if it's a guest review make sure to read the A/N in the next chapter posted, otherwise you wont see the answer)**

 **Now, FF doesn't have a "Tag" system like Wattpad or AO3 so if it did, here's what the tags would be. (Putting this here so you can see if you're enjoy the rest of the story/if there's something that would make you not want to read on.)**

 **violence, amnesia, flashbacks, Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Telekinesis like powers (like Diclonii from elfen lied), Original Character(s) (besides the OC), POV Third Person, Tsundere, Mostly Canon Compliant (For the most part it follows the events of the show)**


	2. Chapter 1

**To clarify about Kaminari's scar is it's just a line going down the middle of her left eye. Both her eyes still work she just has a scar.**

 **This will follow the anime at times with added scenes and things. I'm not doing every single episode. And I'll probably do a bunch of time skips here and there.**

* * *

 _Five years later_

Kaminari idly played with one of the small braids in her hair, out of boredom, as she and the rest of the class waited for Iruka-Sensei to return from retrieving the person guaranteed to give her a headache that day. She rested the side of her face against her left fist and let out a short breath, blowing her white left-side-bang out of her blue eye. For a moment her left eye, along with a scar that ran down the middle, was visible before the hair fell back into place. The hair being so close to her eye, she could see through it but no one else could. To be sure the side-bang stayed in place she had a red headband holding it down but with some of her hair over it to cover the band some.

"Kami-Chan!" Her left eye twitched at the loudness of the shout and she slowly looked up to glare at the hyperactive, blond boy who'd been pulled into the classroom. He was tied up with rope as Iruka dragged him across the floor to the front of the class. Naruto had his huge signature grin on his face. "Kami-Chan!" Kaminari let out a silent sigh and looked back down at her desk as she continued to play with her braid. Iruka sighed and brought Naruto into the room, putting him in front of the class.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto," Iruka started. "You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head away from Iruka with a 'hmph.' "Fine!" Iruka exclaimed, pointing dramatically, facing the rest of the class. "Because you missed it Naruto, _everyone_ will review the transformation jutsu!" The class all whined loudly while Kaminari rolled her eyes and glared at Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes to see Kaminari's glare and smiled sheepishly at her.

…

Everyone got up and lined up at the front of the room. Kaminari stood at the back of the line with her arms crossed while Sakura Haruno was up first.

"Alright, Sakura here! Let's do it. Transform!" She transformed perfectly into Iruka.

"Transformed into me. Good," Iruka muttered, writing on a clipboard.

"Yes, I did it!" Sakura cheered, jumping up and down. Kaminari closed her eyes and tried to will away the growing headache she had. "Sasuke, did you see that?"

"Next…Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka called as Sakura went to the back of the line. The pink-haired girl glanced at Kaminari and tried to be subtle about standing a few feet away from her. Sasuke stepped up and also transformed perfectly into Iruka.

"Uh, good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto had his hands in his pockets and looked annoyed. Beside him, Shikamaru and Ino didn't hesitate to voice their opinions.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto," Shikamaru complained.

"We always pay for your screw-ups," Ino agreed.

"Like I care," Naruto grumbled as he walked up to Iruka. "Transform!" A large amount of blue chakra emitted from Naruto and he transformed into a beautiful, naked girl covered only by smoke. The girl winked and blew a kiss which caused Iruka to fly back dumbfounded with a nosebleed. Naruto changed back and couldn't contain his laughter. "Ha ha ha ha! Gotcha, that's my sexy jutsu!"

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning! " Iruka shouted. Naruto looked at the back of the line and saw Kaminari hide the smallest of smirks that had formed on her face as she looked away. Naruto grinned towards her and she sent him another annoyed glare, the smirk gone. He did a proper transformation and went to the back of the line. Sakura glared at him while Sasuke ignored him.

"Psst. Kami-Chan. Hey. Psst. Kami-"

" _Naruto_ ," Iruka scolded. Naruto frowned and let out a huff.

...

Once everyone was dismissed from class and started to leave, Naruto rushed over to Kaminari as she approached the door.

"Hey Kami-Chan!" Naruto shouted. Kaminari gave him a glare which he, like he usually did, ignored. He opened his mouth to speak when Iruka cut him off.

" _Naruto_."

"Dang it." Naruto sighed with a frown at their teacher. He turned to look back at Kaminari but she was already walking out of sight. Naruto extended a hand and was about to run after her. "Hey wait Ka-"

" _Naruto_." Naruto stopped, Iruka sounded more annoyed than usual.

"I'm comin, I'm comin," Naruto muttered, turning around.

…

Kaminari went home to her apartment that was a door down from Naruto's. As she stood in the hallway and unlocked her door, she looked over at Naruto's door. She took off her black, open-toed ninja-boots by the door before going into her bedroom where she changed out of her normal-everyday outfit: a black sleeveless top with grey trim that stopped just above her bellybutton, below that was a couple inches of her fishnet shirt before her dark grey shorts that stopped a bit above her knees. Out of habit she left her fingerless gloves on as well as the black wraps over her elbows.

She pulled on an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of loose, grey sweatpants before going into her kitchen. After preparing a cup of tea and grabbing a book, she sat down in a chair by the window.

A few hours a passed by in what seemed like minutes. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't look up until she heard a knock at the door. There was still a little light from the setting sun outside. Kaminari got up and opened the door, resisting the urge to close immediately when she saw Naruto standing there with a grin.

"Hey!" he greeted loudly, making Kaminari's ears actually twitch. She tilted her head to the side in question as she put a hand on her hip, her other hand holding the book by her side. "I was going to talk you after class but Iruka made me stay after and-" Kaminari let out an audible sigh. "Not important!" he interrupted himself with a chuckle. "So, anyway, I was wondering," Naruto started poking his fingers together and looking down. "if you're not doing anything, do you want to get some ramen with me?" he asked. Kaminari was about to shake her head when her stomach betrayed her by growling loudly. She tensed and her cheeks had a faint tint of pink from embarrassment. Naruto grinned with a chuckle. "I think your stomach answered for you," he said with a laugh. "I'll wait here while you get changed." Kaminari hesitated but nodded once and closed the door. She glared down at her stomach before going down the short hall into her bedroom to change into a short white dress with her ninja shoes. She wasn't getting dressed up on purpose; she only had a few outfits: her normal ninja outfit, an around the house/ sleep outfit and the dress. She didn't want to put her other clothes back on; she hadn't had time to wash them yet.

Kaminari stepped out of her apartment and locked her door behind her before putting her key into a pocket of the dress. She turned to see Naruto staring at her. Her eyebrows came together slightly and she tilted her head at him.

"Oh uh- hehe sorry," he apologized, scratching the back of his head. Kaminari looked even more confused but didn't bother asking about it. The two started walking and Naruto decided to explain himself anyways. "It's just that… that dress… reminded me of that first day." He looked over at her. She only blinked at him silently. "The first time I saw you," he clarified with a grin. Kaminari looked away and Naruto put his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky, as he walked. "It was raining; there was a big storm coming." He looked over at her. "Remember?" She glanced at him and nodded. He looked back up.

"Why?" Kaminari asked quietly after a moment. Naruto looked at her with brief wide-eyes; Kaminari rarely spoke if she didn't need to. If she _had_ to speak, if a teacher asked her a question, it was very quietly and her answers were always as short as they could be. Her grades didn't suffer any from lack of class participation. None of the other students tried to talk to her either. Only Naruto would talk _at_ her and he'd only heard her voice a handful of times over that past year. She was one of the only people who didn't hate him for no reason like the other kids and people in the village. Sure, Kaminari found him annoying and sometimes ignored him but at the end of the day she tolerated him. She only glared at him if he did something annoying, there was always a reason.

Kaminari looked at him and frowned slightly. Naruto hadn't answered and instead he was just staring at her as he walked. He quickly looked away.

"U-uh well it looks like the one you were wearing-"

"No." Kaminari shook her head and Naruto looked back at her. "Why aren't you afraid of me like everyone else?" she asked in an almost whisper. Naruto blinked.

"What's there to be afraid of?" he asked with a small grin. Kaminari frowned and looked forward again. "Ah- I mean- no! You _are_ scary!" he corrected quickly, afraid he'd offended her. "Terrifying! Really-" She looked at him with a slight glare and he stopped. "Sorry," he mumbled with a frown. Kaminari looked down.

"Everyone but Kashi is afraid of me," she said quietly.

"At least they don't hate you for no reason," Naruto mumbled with a slight pout. She looked over at him and he looked at her before looking forward again. "I mean- I'm not saying they have a reason not to like you either but-"

"I know," she said. Naruto looked at her. "I was brought here covered in blood," she whispered.

"That and the whole… red eye thing." Naruto muttered. Kaminari looked at him with a slight frown but he didn't look at her.

"I don't understand," she continued. He looked over at her as she looked down. "Why do you like me?" Naruto's eyes widened and his face went pink.

"Wh-wha-?!"

"You're the only person who tries to talk to me." Naruto blinked and the pink faded from his cheeks. "Why?" She looked at him.

"Well, why not?" Naruto asked. He looked away slightly. "I mean, I know what it's like," he added, quieter. Kaminari looked at him and blinked. "Ya know," he started, changing the subject. "This is the most you've actually talked to me in… well ever," he pointed out. Kaminari looked away and didn't respond. "Hey, don't go silent on me now!" Naruto whined loudly.

"You're so loud," Kaminari muttered, glaring at him half-heartedly, the smallest smirk on her face. He grinned.

"We're here!" Naruto exclaimed, running the last five feet to the ramen shop. Kaminari walked over and the two sat down. "They have the _best_ ramen!" Naruto said with a huge grin as she nodded. Kaminari took out her wallet from a side pocket. "Nope," Naruto said shaking his head. "This is on me," he explained with his grin. "I invited you."

"Thank you… Naruto," Kaminari said quietly. Naruto's cheeks went pink and he kept grinning.

"I think that's the first time you've said my name," he noted with a slight giggle. Kaminari looked away.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it… dork," she said a small blush of embarrassment coming to her cheeks. Naruto just kept grinning.

* * *

 **To put it simply she's treated like Naruto because people know that she was brought covered in blood (her eye having the only wound). Rumors spread and people are cautious of her and she uses it as a way to get people to not bother her. She doesn't hate Naruto she just, like most of his classmates, thinks he's annoying at times but she does appreciate the fact that he treats her like she's normal so she does the same.**

 **Any questions just review and I'll answer in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you Vongola10 and Derplord2.0 for reviewing. I know I haven't uploaded this (and many other fics of mine) in a VERY long time. I am still working on things but I have way too many WIPs and just not enough motivation/energy most days. I'll try to work on this one more over the weekend. (I'm going on a trip so I'll have a ton of time on the flight there and back to write.)**

* * *

"We will now start the final exam," Iruka announced to his class. "When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu." Naruto put his hands to his face and looked distraught. He glanced at Kaminari, who as usual looked rather bored and uninterested, before looking forward with an audible gulp.

The first name was called and that student entered the testing room. The rest of the class began talking amongst themselves, moving from their seats to sit with their friends. Kaminari didn't move but felt Naruto turn to her.

"Hey," he started with a smile. Kaminari looked towards his desk, instead of him, to show she was listening. His smile faltered slightly but it came back full force a second later. "It's okay if you don't wanna talk again," he said. The smile remained on his face as he closed his eyes. Kaminari glanced around the room slightly before looking back at him.

"Good luck," she whispered. Naruto blushed slightly and grinned more.

"Hehe, yeah, you too."

…

After the exam Naruto sat outside on the tree swing while all the other kids, who had all passed the exam, were crowded around the entrance with their parents showing off their newly acquired headbands. Kaminari didn't have to bother pushing her way through the crowd as they moved out of the way when they saw her. She noticed Naruto on the swing and frowned slightly. Kaminari knew the clone jutsu was his worst and knew he wouldn't pass as soon as she was told they were to preform it. A part of her hoped he would be able to do it this time.

"There, do you see him?" a woman spoke to another.

"It's that boy. I hear he's the only one who failed," the second said.

"Hmph! Well it serves him right," the first said as Naruto put his goggles back on his head.

"Just imagine if _he_ became a ninja. I mean he's the boy who-"

"Shhh! We're not allowed to talk abou-!" Kaminari cleared her throat; they turned around and both jumped with small 'eeps'. She stood there glaring up at them silently. The two gulped and quickly moved away from her. She watched them walk away for a moment before she looked back over at the swing. Kaminari frowned seeing Naruto wasn't there anymore. She shot another glare towards the women before walking away from the academy with a headband hanging by her side, in her fist.

…

The next day, while eating lunch in her kitchen, Kaminari stared at her newly acquired ninja headband that laid in front of her. They had a day off before orientation but were still allowed to wear their headbands before that if they wanted to. Everyone was supposed to get their picture taken for their official ninja IDs some time before orientation; Kaminari's appointment was later that afternoon.

Kaminari put away her dishes and turned back to look at the headband on the counter. She walked up to it and opened a drawer below it from which she pulled out another ninja headband that had black cloth instead of the blue that was on her Leaf headband.

The metal plate was slightly scratched up and had a small dent in it. The black cloth was torn in a few places and the ends looked as though they'd been singed. The symbol on the metal was one she learned in school but couldn't currently remember the village's name. She ran her finger over the symbol, tracing it, before looking at the Leaf headband.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door pulling Kaminari from her thoughts with a jump. She quickly put the older headband back into the drawer before she opened the door. All she could do was blink at the blond who was leaning his head forward with a grin. He was making it blatantly obvious he wanted her to see the ninja headband he had on.

"Hey Kami-chan! Notice anything different about me?" He leaned closer making Kaminari wince as light reflected off the plate into her eyes. "Huh? Huh?"

"Nope," she deadpanned. His face fell but he soon realized she was messing with him when he noticed the small smirk on her face.

"Check it out!" He pointed to his forehead protector with a huge grin. "Iruka-Sensei passed me!" He opened his eyes, still grinning, and looked at her. His grin faded slightly. "Where's your headband?" he asked. Kaminari motioned back into her apartment. "Well, go get it!" Kaminari blinked and got the headband before walking back to the door. "Well? Put it on." She looked down at the headband with a slight frown; she hadn't decided on how she was going to wear it yet. She could wear it like Naruto had it, on her forehead like most ninja, as a headband in her hair, around her upper arm, around her neck or around her waist. She could put it anywhere as long as the Leaf Symbol was visible. Kaminari looked back up at Naruto and he blinked expectedly at her.

"How should I wear it?" she asked.

"Well… you already have a headband, why not… around your neck?" he suggested with a shrug. She nodded and tied it around her neck, letting it hang some. Naruto looked at her, his eyes squinting slightly. "Hmm." He reached out and fixed her hair so her eye was visible, splitting her bangs so some was between her eyes. Kaminari looked at him with slightly wide eyes and blinked. "Much better." Kaminari reached up to pull her hair over her eye again but Naruto shook his head. "Nu-uh. You look better like this." Kaminari looked down to hide the tinge of pink that came to her cheeks. "Uh-! Not that you didn't look good before I just meant-"

"Thanks," she mumbled, looking up at him.

"No problem." He grinned. "Did you get your ID picture taken yet?" She shook her head. "I did but they want me to do it again," he grumbled with a pout. "I worked hard on mine." Kaminari tried not to smile as she could only imagine what his picture must have looked like for him to have to retake it. "Come on, I'll walk you to yours!" he exclaimed with a smile. Kaminari nodded and grabbed her keys before locking the door behind them.

…

"Here to redo your photo kid?" the photographer asked Naruto.

"No way!" he protested. "She's here to get hers taken," he explained as he pushed Kaminari forward. She blinked, looking like a deer in headlights as she let Naruto push her. The guy sighed and motioned for her to sit on the stool.

"Go sit," he instructed. Naruto stood next to the guy and grinned. Kaminari sat down and sat up straight.

"Come on, smile!" Naruto called to her. "Like this!" He used his fingers to make himself smile. Kaminari bit her tongue but in the end a small smirk slipped through and the camera flashed. "Alright, let's see, let's see!" The photographer looked annoyed and Kaminari walked over.

"You know the drill kid," the photographer said. Naruto sighed.

"But I don't wanna wait!" Naruto whined. Kaminari gently touched Naruto's arm. He looked at her, his eyebrows high in surprise. "Yeah?"

"We could always get ramen while we wait," she suggested, quietly.

"Great idea!" Naruto shouted. "Come on!"

…

After ramen, which Kaminari paid for – they both agreed to take turns paying if it was to become a regular thing they did together – the two went to see how the picture turned out. A lady held out the ID to Kaminari but Naruto grabbed it.

"Whoa! You look so cute!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. He noticed the blush coming to Kaminari's face and blushed himself realizing he'd said that out loud and quite loud. Naruto laughed nervously. "Uh- why is your birthday blank?" he asked, desperate to change the subject as they started walking back to their apartments.

"Cause I don't know it," she answered with a shrug. Naruto blinked.

"Then how do you know how old you are?!" Naruto asked very loudly. Kaminari shrugged again.

"They guessed." She took the ID. "That's why it says 'approx' next to the year," she pointed out before looking at him.

"How am I gunna know when to celebrate your birthday?" Naruto asked with a pout. Kaminari blinked.

"You never did before. No one says you have to now."

"Of course I have to now!" Naruto shouted making her lean away slightly. "Friends celebrate each other's birthdays. Mine's October 10th by the way," he added with a grin and a thumb to his chest. He stopped walking when he noticed Kaminari was no longer beside him. He looked back to see her staring at him a few feet away. "What's wrong?"

"W-we're… friends?" she asked. Naruto blinked.

"Well, yeah," he said. "That's okay right?" he asked hesitantly. After a beat, she nodded and Naruto grinned. "Great!" he exclaimed. "I mean we've been desk buddies and neighbors for the past five years, right?" he added with a laugh.

"Yeah," she said as a small smile pulled at her lips.

…

The two walked back to their apartments. They stopped outside Kaminari's door.

"See you tomorrow!" Naruto called. He turned to go to his apartment but stopped and turned around as Kaminari was opening her door. "Hey… uh, tomorrow, do you wanna maybe walk there together?" he asked. Kaminari nodded with a faint smile. Naruto grinned. "Awesome," he said before they went into their apartments. Naruto jumped up with a fist. "Yes!" He heard a soft laugh and realized he'd said that a bit too loud. His whole face turned red.

* * *

 **Couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. Sorry for the super long wait.**


End file.
